Companheira de Natal - Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Bella Swan é convidada por seus irmãos e cunhados a passar o feriado de natal e fim de ano no refugio da familia Cullen,sendo eles shifters leões toda a matilha apreciava esses pequenos momentos de liberdade onde podiam deixar seu animal interior livre.Edward Cullen sempre quis uma companheira,mas não tinha tempo para procurar pela sua,mas esse natal vai trazer algumas surpresa...


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **\- Companheira de Natal -**

 **By Isabella Belikov Cullen**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella e Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Bella Swan é uma importante advogada de sucesso. Quando seus pais morreram ela tomou a guarda de seus dois irmãos gêmeos para cuidar, e com o tempo eles tiveram sucesso e acabaram encontrando companheiros, que coincidentemente também eram gêmeos. Imagina quando em uma viagem para visitar seus dois irmãos, ela acaba descobrindo que além de que seus cunhados são na verdade shifter leões, seus irmãos agora também eram. O choque foi grande, mas Bella conseguiu se adaptar. Então anos depois ela foi convidada por eles a passar o natal com a família Cullen, onde ela conheceria toda a família de seus cunhados.

Edward sempre quis encontrar sua companheira, sendo o novo Alpha da matilha, ele tinha muitas responsabilidades, entre comandar a empresa da família e ser um alpha competente, ele não tinha tempo para procurar por sua companheira. Mas ao que parece, nesse Natal, o papai noel pode acabar lhe trazendo um grande presente.

* * *

 **One Shot - Companheira de Natal**

 **Pov. Edward**

Eu estava descansando em minha cama, depois de um dia de trabalho cansativo. Meu corpo pedia por horas de sono que fazia alguns dias que eu não tinha. Como CEO da empresa Cullen's Export que recentemente estávamos expandindo o mercado para a Europa, fazia com que eu tivesse muito trabalho em mãos, fazendo com que eu não tivesse tempo para satisfazer minhas necessidades, como dormir.

Mas felizmente hoje a empresa estaria entrando em pausa para o Natal e comemorações de fim de ano. E eu poderia finalmente ter uma boa noite de sono, e então partir para a propriedade privada da família, onde eu poderia deixar o meu leão sair, eu bem sabia que ele sentia falta de estar livre. Ele estava constantemente me atormentando para sair. Mas agora ele está tão cansado e desesperado por horas de sono quanto eu.

Me aconcheguei confortavelmente na minha grande cama do meu apartamento, a cama grande demais para mim, mas eu tinha esperanças de encontrar minha companheira logo. Como meus irmãos mais novos. Rosalie e Jasper moravam em Portland, e eu em Seatle. Mas sempre tirávamos pequenas férias para irmos para nossa casa da família, que ficava dentro da floresta Hoh, que era um refúgio para nossa família.

Rosalie e Jasper haviam achado seus companheiros entre os humanos. Emmett e Alice eram irmãos gêmeos, assim como Rosalie e Jasper, foi bastante curioso que eles encontrassem seus companheiros entre gêmeos também. Isso era algo que ainda era comentado na família. Quando os dois descobriram sobre eles, foi difícil no início para eles contarem sobre o que somos, eu e meu pais estávamos constantemente falando com eles para ajuda-los a encontrar uma forma de contar a seus companheiros, e depois fomos pro refúgio, para ajuda-los na mudança.

Como shifters, nós podemos transformar nossos companheiros, mas somente nossos companheiros, e somente no caso de nossos animais interiores perceberem como humanos, então a mudança ocorre. Não sabemos exatamente como, só sabemos que acontece.

Como Alfa eu tinha que estar ali para ajuda-los, era meu dever como o novo Alfa. Quando meu pai Carlisle se aposentou de sua posição, ele a passou para mim, algo que eu havia sido preparado a minha vida inteira para assumir. E eu ficava orgulhoso em saber que até agora, eu estava indo bem. Cuidar de tantas pessoas e garantir suas seguranças mesmo estando distante não era fácil, mas meu pai fez funcionar, e eu também estava fazendo.

Suspirei agarrando o travesseiro, quando der repente o toque de Rosalie. Gemi, tateando pela cama em busca do celular. Assim que o encontrei atendi a chamada.

\- Oi Rosie – falei com a voz rouca de sono.

\- Te acordei? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Sorri – Não, eu estava quase dormindo, pode falar.

\- Eu queria falar sobre o Natal, gostaria de saber se a irmã mais velha do Emmett e da Alice pode ir passar com a gente, ela chegou da Europa semana passada para passar fim de ano com eles, ai eu queria saber se ela pode ir.

\- Claro que sim – falei – ela sabe sobre nós, e esta okay com isso, e é família, ela sempre será bem vinda.

\- Obrigada Ed, você vai adora-la, estou ansiosa para apresentar ela para todos.

\- Sim, sem problemas Rosie – falei – agora tenho que desligar, eu to caindo de sono, faz tempo que não tenho uma noite de sono descente, quero aproveitar. Vejo vocês sexta então?

\- Okay, vai lá maninho, te vejo em breve. Durma bem – ela falou e logo ouvi o sinal que chamada tinha desligado.

Isabella. Eu não a conhecia, mas ouvi falar muito sobre ela, ela era irmã mais velha de Emmett e Alice, quando os pais dos três morreram, ela ficou com a guarda dos irmãos e trabalhou duro para conseguir dar a eles tudo o que precisavam, sem nunca deixar faltar nada. Ela teve sorte de isso acontecer logo depois que ele terminou seu curso de Advocacia, pois assim não preciso abandonar a faculdade para cuidar deles. Assim que se formou, conseguiu um trabalho em uma das melhores empresas de advocacia de Seatle e fez seu nome, e nesse meio tempo, conseguiu pagar a faculdade tanto de Alice e Emmett com o resto do dinheiro que seus pais tinham guardado, e os bancou com seu próprio dinheiro, até que eles tivessem um trabalho estável, onde ela foi transferida para uma firma na Europa. Emmett e Alice nunca teriam chegado onde chegaram sem ela, e eu a admirava por tudo que ela fez. Seria legal conhece-la. Mas esqueceu rapidamente de tudo isso enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e sua mente entrava na inconsciência bem vinda do sono.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Bella**

\- Emmett, eu sinceramente não sei como a Rosalie te aguenta – falei enquanto ajudava a embalar os presentes de natal que havíamos comprado, enquanto meu digníssimo irmão estava sentado jogando Xbox.

\- Ela me ama, maninha – ele riu sem nem olhar para ela – e você também.

\- Rosalie – gritei – mande seu marido largar esse Xbox e vir me ajudar.

Ouvi o riso de Rosalie vindo do quarto, ela estava arrumando sua mala para viagem que seria no próximo dia.

\- Emmett, escuta sua irmã – ela gritou rindo, mas ele só revirou os olhos e continuou jogando.

\- Quer saber – falei e fui até a tomada e desliguei.

-Hey – ele gritou indignado.

\- Emmett Swan, você não é um garotinho de 6 anos. Você tem 25 anos na cara, um monte de músculos, e você pode muito bem ajudar a gente. Eu não eduquei você para quando sua esposa e eu estivermos arrumando as coisas para viagem, você ficar ai jogando. Arrume algo para fazer agora – falei firme.

\- Okay, mãe – ele falou revirando os olhos e se levantou.

\- Poxa Bella, eu poderia usar você as vezes – Rosalie disse do corredor olhando para nós dois, sua cara era de quem estava se divertindo horrores com a situação. Revirei os olhos.

\- Sempre que precisar, amiga, apesar de você não precisar – falei e voltei para mesa – depois eu posso te ajudar com suas coisas, se quiser.

\- Nah, sem problemas, já terminei – ela disse se sentando e pegando um papel de presente, e um presente e começamos a arrumar. – Estou feliz que esse ano você conseguiu vir, vai ser muito divertido com você lá.

\- Obrigada, eu estou feliz de estar aqui também, morar longe é um porre, mas acho que em breve eu devo voltar para perto – falei piscando para ela.

\- Sério? – ela falou animada.

\- Sim, Marcos está pensando em abrir uma firma nova em Seatle e me quer como presidente, e eu estou pensando em aceitar, pois eu ia ficar perto de vocês, lá as vezes é tão solitário.

\- Eu imagino, eu fico tão feliz, nós íamos poder nos ver sempre.

\- Sim – eu ri – essa é a melhor parte.

\- Bella, você está com o meu celular? – Emmett apareceu confuso.

\- Não, por que estaria? – perguntei.

\- To achando ele não, e você estava jogando Candy Crush com ele hoje. Rosie, você viu ele? Queria ligar para Alice.

\- Não Emm, não vi não – ela disse – mas super comum você perder o telefone.

\- Hm, mas não sei não – falei e peguei meu telefone – liga para ele.

E assim passamos o dia, organizando as coisas e a noite fomos jantar na casa da Alice e Jasper, mas não ficamos muito, iriamos sair as 4 da madrugada para irmos para o refúgio Cullen.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Edward**

Eu podia sentir meu leão se agitando, ele sabia que estávamos indo para o refúgio, podia sentir sua animação que refletia a minha. Peguei minha pequena mala e a coloquei no carro. Ainda era noite, ao longe eu podia ver a luz do amanhecer chegando, mas ainda era 4 horas da manhã e à noite ainda predominava.

Ao entrar no carro, um Jeep Compass que eu achava melhor para a viagem até o refúgio, por causa das estradas íngremes e terrenos difíceis, eu liguei na rádio e sai da garagem da minha casa rapidamente. Eu mantive a velocidade baixa até chegar na estadual, a partir daí eu deixei a velocidade tomar conta e segui o caminho até a floresta Hoh. A viagem era de 4 horas, a única pausa que eu havia feito foi depois de duas horas de viagem, eu parei no melhor restaurante de estrada que tinha, o que eu tornei como uma parada obrigatória sempre que eu ia para o refúgio.

Eu tomei um café reforçado com ovos mexidos, pão fresco, panquecas com chocolate, bacon frito e um copo grande de café expresso. Eu amava a comida desse lugar e as vezes eu queria vir comer aqui todo dia, infelizmente, não tinha como. Assim que terminei o café voltei para a estrada e a partir daí foi rápido. Entrei no ramal que daria para o refugio, e suspirei vendo as arvores encobrirem o caminho, era tão estreito que se não soubessem exatamente onde entrar um desconhecido perderia a entrada, então era perfeito. Depois de meia hora eu avistei o casarão.

O casarão era a primeira casa das 4, era a maior onde a maior parte da família dormia. Mas como a alcateia possuía mais de 50 pessoas, uma casa por maior que fosse não iria suportar tanta gente. Então construímos 4 casas, dentro de cada casa tinha em torno de 20 suítes. Com muitas leoas gravidas, logo teríamos que aumentar o espaço.

Já havia alguns carros estacionados na garagem, mas é comum, meus pais principalmente moravam aqui, e a mais alguns leões que também estavam aposentados. Mas podia ver que alguns primos já haviam chegado. Sai do carro e respirei fundo o ar puro. E senti automaticamente meu corpo relaxar. Eu estava em casa.

A parte da frente da casa estava decorada para o natal, eu ri, a cara de dona Esme, mas a arvore de natal nós íamos montar juntos, era uma tradição que nunca havíamos quebrado.

Peguei minha mala do porta malas do carro e andei apressadamente para frente da casa, o cheiro de café fresco e bolo de chocolate encheu meu nariz.

\- Olá – gritei – cheguei.

\- Edward – ouvi a voz de minha mãe soando da cozinha e logo ouvi seus passos em direção a entrada. Assim que ela me viu ela veio me abraçar, e eu soltei a bolsa devolvendo o abraço.

\- Oi mãe, como você esta? – falei dando um beijo suave em sua testa.

\- Bem, meu querido – ela disse segurando meu rosto – não gosto dessas olheiras, não anda dormindo direito?

\- Muito trabalho mãe – falei.

\- Você precisa dormir melhor, isso sim – ela disse me puxando para a cozinha e eu a segui – seu pai esta lá fora, logo deve vir, ele foi fazer sua caminhada matinal, seu tio Eleazar e Carmem chegaram ainda pouco, Kate e Garrett chegaram ontem a noite junto com as crianças, Riley está vindo devagar por causa da gravidez de Tanya – mamãe falou – E Irina vai chegar atrasada como sempre – ela riu – Seus irmãos devem estar chegado daqui a pouco, venha sente vou por um pouco de comida para você, está muito magro por meu gosto.

Revirei os olhos, eu sempre estou muito magro para minha mãe, apesar de não ser musculoso como Emmett, que parecia um monstro de tão grande, eu era musculo, eu era ágil e forte, mais do que todos os outros leões, e isso me fazia ser o Alpha.

Conversei um pouco com minha mãe e comi um pedaço do bolo com café que ela tinha posto pra mim, e logo decidi deixar meu leão sair, ele estava impaciente pelo seu momento de liberdade. Sai fora da casa e olhei para as outras 3 casas, eu vi minha tia acenando para mim do fundo, e eu sorri e acenei de volta. Tirei minha roupa rapidamente fincando nu e dobrei em cima da mesa.

Como shifters não ligávamos para a nudez, era tudo bastante natural para gente. Assim que me vi sem roupa eu suspirei e foquei no meu animal, deixando-o livre. Eu podia sentir meu corpo mudando, a dor era boa, como se estivesse esticando os músculos depois de um bom tempo parado. Assim que transformação terminou eu comecei a correr entrando na mata, suspirei feliz, meu leão correu livre, cacei alguns Coiotes que estavam próximos de mais da área da família, eu não queria esses animais perto dos filhotes que ainda não podiam mudar de forma e se proteger.

Então fui para um pouco mais perto da casa e subi em uma arvore e fiquei ali olhando tudo. Era tão bom está ali, só eu, meu leão e a natureza. Estava tudo tranquilo quando ouvi um carro se aproximando, eu pude ouvir as vozes divertidas de Emmett e Alice conversando meio gritando e sorri, meus irmãos haviam chegado, desci da arvore e fui me aproximando, enquanto ouvia a porta do carro bater.

-x-x-x-

Pov. Bella

Eu revirei os olhos olhando meus dois irmãos.

\- Alice, é obvio, obvio que Linkin Park é melhor que Muse – Emmett dizia indignado.

\- Emmett, você não é um apreciador de boa musica, Muse é sublime, a letra da música é perfeita, a voz do Matt dá um tom maravilhoso a música, o ritmo é contagiante, você entra na música – Alice disse. Eu olhei para Rosalie e Jasper que dirigia e suspirei, eles estavam nessa fazia meia hora, desde que Alice disse para trocar o som por que não aguentava mais ouvir Linkin Park e ela precisa ouvir "música de verdade".

\- Calem a porra da boca vocês dois – falei alto enquanto Rosalie descia do carro junto com Jasper – se eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso de novo eu vou esquecer que vocês são adultos e vou por os dois no meu joelho e vou bater em vocês na frente da família Cullen inteira – falei enquanto saia do carro. Na hora os dois calaram a boca e eu suspirei, silencio oh doce silencio.

\- Obrigada Bella – Jazz disse e a Alice bufou e ele riu.

\- Eu não sei como ainda não tive fios de cabelo branco – falei passando a mão no cabelo – porque eles eram muito piores quando menores.

\- Deus me livre – Rosalie disse enquanto pegava a bagagem junto de Emmett que estava com a cara emburrada como uma criança.

Eu fui até ela e ajudei a peguei minha mala, e logo Alice e Jasper vieram e pegaram a deles também. Estávamos nos aproximando da entrando quando um rosnado saindo de entre as arvores e nos viramos, um grande leão saiu de entre as arvores e eu suspirei. Ele era lindo, grande e imponente, e assustador. Eu já havia visto um shifter leão antes com Jasper e até mesmo Emmett se transformando. Mas nunca havia visto nada como esse leão, ele era grande e impotente. Eu senti os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar com seu rosnado.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim e eu fiquei presa em seu olhar, seus grandes olhos amarelos olhavam fixamente para mim, e uma inteligência dava para ser percebida por trás desses olhos.

\- Edward? – Rosalie perguntou – o que foi?

Outro rosnado, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram o meu.

\- Edward – disse Rosalie dando um passo em direção ao grande Leão, que descobrir por ser Edward, o irmão de Jasper e Rosalie, e se antes eu tinha duvida agora não tenho mais, claramente o alpha da alcateia. Ao ver Rosalie se aproximando ele rosnou de novo, um aviso, e Rosalie logo parou. Jasper, Alice e Emmett assistiam a situação sem se aproximar, eles tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Edward, que merda? Você tá me assustando – Rosalie disse e então ela se virou para nós – vão entrando eu vou ver o que está acontecendo – ela disse entregando sua bolsa para Emmett. O leão rosnou novamente, mas nesse momento Rosalie ignorou, dando uma última olhada no leão eu me virei entrando na casa junto de Jasper.

\- Edward... Não – eu ouvi antes de ser empurrada por Emmett que se transformou diante dos meus olhos e atacou o grande leão para longe de mim. Eu gritei por Emmett. E der repente começou aparecer pessoas e outros leões saíram da floresta e eu olhava tudo muito assustada.

\- Que porra... – sussurrei.

\- Edward Antony Masen Cullen que merda você esta fazendo? – a voz de uma mulher soou atrás de mim. Eu me virei e vi uma mulher mais velha olhando tudo com uma desaprovação e raiva em seu rosto.

\- Se fudeu – ouvi Jasper falando.

\- Olá querida, você esta bem? – a mulher falou me ajudando a me levantar, já que eu havia caído após ser empurrada pelo Emmett.

\- Olá, desculpe – falei me levantando – eu estou bem, obrigada.

\- Não se desculpe querida, entre por favor, sou Esme a mãe desses meninos – ela disse.

\- É um prazer conhece-la finalmente – falei a abraçando carinhosamente.

\- Digo mesmo, menina Bella – ela riu – agora por favor, meninos entrem todos vocês – e ela deu um olhar irado no Edward – menos você Edward, e vão para seus quartos, eu separei o quarto ao lado do seu, Rosalie, para a Bella a leve lá e deixe que ela se instale.

\- Okay mãe, vamos Bella – disse Rosalie puxando minha mão e todos nós seguimos para as escadas, eu virei para trás e dei uma última olhada no grande leão, que agora estava sentado olhando para mim.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Edward**

\- O que foi isso Edward? – mamãe falou – você avançando assim para cima dos seus irmãos, você enlouqueceu.

Eu tentava focar minha mente no que minha mãe dizia, mas eu tinha seu cheiro ao redor, o cheiro da minha companheira. Quando peguei seu cheiro ainda quando estava entre as arvores eu senti minha mente ficar em branco, e meu leão tomou partido e foi atrás dela. Naquele momento ele estava no controle e tudo o que ele queria era morde-la. Reivindica-la como dele. Ele não tinha intenção de atacar ninguém, tanto que de último momento ele se impediu, quase havia machucado Emmett. Ele suspirou, não era essa a imagem que ele queria que sua companheira tivesse dele.

Machucar seu irmão.

Quem diria que seria a irmã mais velha de Emmett e Alice sua companheira, ela havia estado tão perto e eles nunca haviam se conhecido, quanto tempo eles perderam? Mas agora ela estava aqui, e ele não tinha intenção de deixa-la ir. E ela era linda, mais linda do que ele se quer poderia ter imaginado. Ela não era nem baixa e nem alta, seu corpo era curvilíneo, com quadris estreitos, cintura fina e seios médios, perfeitos para minhas mãos, ela tinha longas pernas que eu logo me imaginei entrei elas. Seu rosto era delicado em formato de coração, ela tinha grandes olhos cor chocolate derretido, e um longo cabelo cor mogno que caia por cascata por seus ombros. Sua boca era cheia e avermelhada e eu quis beija-la mais que tudo. Aqueles lábios foram feitos para eu beijar. Ela era perfeita.

\- Edward? – sua mãe gritou o fazendo sair de seu devaneio. Ele deixou seu corpo mudar até estar em pé em frente a sua mãe furiosa.

\- Desculpa mãe, não tinha intenção de avançar neles. Meu leão tomou controle ao sentir o cheiro de sua companheira – falei calmamente e esperei que o que havia dito a atingisse.

Mamãe arregalou os olhos.

\- Não é possível – ela sussurrou com olhos arregalados. Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer, meus irmãos foram um caso único, e agora havia eu. Nunca antes isso havia acontecido.

\- Eu também não acreditaria, mas – ele respirou fundo pegando o seu cheiro doce – mas definitivamente ela é minha.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Bella**

\- Desculpe pelo meu irmão, Bella – Rosie disse abrindo a porta do quarto para mim – eu não sei o que deu nele, mas ele não é normalmente assim.

\- Tudo bem Rosie – falei – deve ter alguma explicação para isso.

\- Com certeza – ela falou. – Bom esse é o seu quarto, fica à vontade.

\- Pode deixar – falei olhando para o grande e bem decorado quarto. Ouvi a porta batendo e suspirei. Não sabia o que sentir, mas não consegui ficar assustada com Edward, eu deveria, mas não fiquei. Algo dentro de me dizia que ele não me machucaria.

Tirei meu casaco rapidamente e me sentei na cama para tirar minhas botas, assim que me vi descalça fui até a mala. Peguei minhas coisas e coloquei tudo dentro do armário que tinha ali, ficaríamos ali por duas semanas, eu preferia ter minhas coisas em um armário do que ficar vasculhando minha mala toda hora.

Assim que terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, eu tirei minha calça jeans e deitei na cama macia, e antes que eu percebesse eu tinha dormido. E em meus sonhos eu vi o grande leão vindo por mim.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Edward**

Eu andava de um lado pro outro na sala, a escadaria que levaria até o quarto dela na minha frente, eu me controlava para não subir e ir até ela. Jasper e Emmett estavam atrás de mim, Emmett ainda atordoado ao saber que sua irmã era minha companheira.

Sim, eu havia dito para eles, não tinha como esconder depois de como eu agi mais cedo. Alice e Rosalie falaram para eu ficar longe, e dar um tempo para ela se ajustar aqui, e que eu não iria conseguir nada a atacando. Mas meu leão parecia que não queria me ouvir, ele estava arranhando para sair. Ele a queria, e a queria agora.

\- Calma mano – Jasper disse – eu sei o que você esta sentido, mas não adianta ir muito rápido, pensa positivo, pelo menos ela sabe sobre nós e sobre companheiros, já vai ser bem mais fácil – ele falou e ouvi Emmett sussurrar.

-... na teoria.

\- Edward – a voz de meu pai soou e eu virei pro lado, para a porta que daria para a cozinha. Apesar de meu pai ter aposentado de ser o alpha, ele ainda era um alpha e eu sempre iria obedece-lo, e meu leão também – acalme-se agora.

\- Pai eu.. – eu falei passando a mãos nos meus cabelos, puxando os fios.

\- Eu sei filho, venha comigo, ela logo irá descer e você poderá corteja-la.

Olhei para as escadas rapidamente antes de suspirar seguindo meu pai para a fora de casa.

\- Eu sei que você quer estar com sua companheira recém descoberta, mas você é o alpha e deve se portar como tal – ele disse.

\- Tanya acabou de ligar, o pinéu do carro de Riley estourou na estrada, você vai lá busca-los. Sua prima esta gravida e não pode ficar parada na estrada. É uma boa forma de sua mente se ocupar e você dar espaço para sua companheira descansar.

\- Sim senhor - falei resignado enquanto ele me entregava minha chave do carro.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Bella**

Acordei duas horas depois, eu me sentia disposta depois do cochilo, aviamos saído muito cedo da casa de Rosalie, então eu não havia podido dormir o suficiente.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma legging preta, e uma blusa azul de manga comprida e decote em V. Apesar de aqui não nevar, o clima era frio, então peguei a manta de crochê que mamãe havia feito para mim antes de morrer, e a coloquei, ela era quentinha, mas não tão quente. Calcei uma botinha preta sem salto, e prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado.

Assim que estava pronta eu sai para conhecer a família Cullen.

-x-x-x-

Assim que cheguei na beira da estrada eu ouvi uma movimentação alegre, de crianças gritando e pulando. Ao descer a escada eu percebi o que os motivava e sorri. Eles estavam montando a enorme arvore de natal que estava no centro da casa principal.

\- Bella – Rosalie me disse assim que me viu descer, ela estava sentada no chão separando os enfeites de natal – venha ajudar.

Me apressei a descer e me desviei das crianças sorridentes e fui até Rosalie e Alice que estava ao lado de Rosalie entregando alguns enfeites para as crianças.

\- Olá – falei.

\- Aqui – ela me entregou uma caixa – é tradição de natal montar a arvore juntos, mas a gente deixa as crianças montarem, nós só ficamos ajudando e entregando as bolinhas, só interferimos quando fica muito alto para eles – ela riu e apontou para Emmett que tinha uma menininha nos ombros enquanto ela colocava bolinhas vermelhas na parte alta.

\- Que tradição maravilhosa – falei e me sentei abrindo a caixa.

\- Bom, deixa eu te apresentar – ela falou e apontou para um menininho que deveria ter 4 aninhos no máximo, que se esforçava para colocar uma rena numa parte alta da arvore – aquele é Antony, filho de Peter e Charlotte. A que esta no ombro de Emmett é a Mikaella, filha da Siobhan e do Liam, as gêmeas são Selena e Selina filhas do Charles e Makenna. Temos também o Erik, Elizabeth e Lucien filhos de Mary e Randall. – enquanto ela falava ela apontava para cada criança – Kate e Garrett tão esperando gêmeos também, e Tanya e Riley estão esperando trigêmeos, as duas irmãs engravidaram juntas e de gêmeos, imagina o alvoroço que fez na família – Rosalie riu. – Já Irina ela já teve o bebe, é uma fofura, mas ele é muito novinho para participar da tradição, mas ano que vem com certeza ele vai participar. Os filhos de Amum e Kebi já são adolescentes, eles não querem mais participar e Bejamin e Tia são recém acasalados, ainda não tiveram filhos, mas eu sei que estão tentando – ela riu.

\- São muitas crianças – comentei feliz – crianças são uma benção em uma casa – entreguei alguns enfeites e pisca pisca.

\- Sim – Rosalie disse - venha, vamos ajuda-los a pôr os pisca pisca.

Eu me levantei e ajudei a colocar os pisca pisca, a arvore estava linda, toda colorida e brilhante, eu, as meninas e as crianças estávamos rindo e nos divertindo enquanto levantávamos as crianças para colocar os enfeites e enrolar o pisca pisca. Quando terminamos eu já estava com os braços doloridos de levantar as crianças, eu realmente precisava praticar exercícios.

\- Não acredito que não me esperaram para montar a arvore – uma voz rouca e muito sexy, com um leve tom de indignação soou atrás de mim, e as crianças gritaram indo para cima do dono da voz. Quando eu me virei eu suspirei.

O homem mais bonito que já havia visto estava diante de mim. Ele era alto, muito alto, mais alto do que o 1,87 de altura de Emmett, mas ele não era tão musculoso quanto meu irmão, mas ele era forte, os músculos bem definidos mesmo através da blusa preta de manga comprida, eu podia ver os contornos dos músculos firmes sobre a blusa. Ele tinha um rosto bonito, que a barba realçava, a barba era grande, mas não tão grande, o cabelo era de um tom estranho, nem castanho ne ruivo, acho que o tom mais próximo a esse serie o cobre, e olhos verdes intensos como o de Rosalie e Jasper, ele deveria ser seu irmão, Edward.

Seu olhar estava focado em mim, e eu parei de respirar por um momento presa com a força de seu olhar, mas fui salva quando Elizabeth se jogou contra ele.

\- Tio Edward, você chegou – ela falou abraçando sua perna com força – tia Esme disse que a gente podia montar – ela disse e então seus olhos finalmente me libertaram de sua prisão e ele se abaixou pegando-a no colo.

\- Vocês deveriam ter me esperado – ele fez um beicinho fofo.

\- A gente deixou a estrela para você por – Lucien disse estendendo a estrela.

-Ah a melhor parte é pra mim então? – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso e seus olhos voltaram para mim e ele piscou pra mim e pegou a estrela e eu me afastei ao vir vindo em minha direção – bom vou precisar de ajuda. Você pode me ajudar?

Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados, e a respiração superficial, o seu cheiro me envolveu, terra molhada, hortelã e chocolate, eu quase gemi pela combinação de cheiros, mas me controlei.

\- Acho melhor a pequena Elizabeth – falei, e me parabenizei mentalmente por não gaguejar – ela é sabe colocar enfeites como ninguém.

\- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou olhando para Elizabeth e ela corou, mas cantou animada.

\- É sim, eu sou a melhor.

\- Bom, nesse caso eu vou levantar você e você vai colocar a estrela para mim. Pode ser?

\- Sim – ela gritou feliz e ele entregou a estrela para ela e a levantou até que ela conseguisse colocar a estrela no topo da arvore. E então todos se afastaram para admirar.

\- Oh está linda – uma mulher falou da porta e eu me virei, uma loira morango de parar o transito e muito gravida estava na porta junto de um homem muito bonito que segurava algumas malas.

\- Tanya – Rosalie falou indo até ela – como você esta?

\- Muito bem prima – ela disse passando a mão na barriga inchada – não vejo a hora dos meus pequenos virem logo, e você? – Ela disse se aproximando, ela olhou para mim e sorriu – olá, tudo bem? Sou Tanya, esse é meu companheiro Riley – ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei,

\- Isabella, mas por favor, me chame de Bella, parabéns pelos bebes – eu falei.

\- Obrigada, são meus primeiros e já vem três de uma vez – ela riu.

\- Ola amores da tia Tanya – Tanya falou passando a mão na cabeça dos meninos – como estão grandes, o que a mãe de vocês estão dando, olha só vocês duas Selena e Selina, vocês já são mocinhas. Eu amei o trabalho que vocês fizeram com a arvore esse ano meninos, ficou lindo.

\- Tanya meu amor, vamos você precisa descansar – Riley disse tentando guiar Tanya para o corredor que daria para os quartos no térreo.

\- Riley já descansei a viagem toda, deixa eu ver a família – ela revirou os olhos para mim e para Rosalie – vou na cozinha, com certeza mamãe e tia Esme devem estar por lá. Querido guarde nossas coisas no quarto, e ela saiu andando.

\- Nunca contradigam uma mulher gravida – Riley falou muito serio e sumiu pelo corredor, assim que os dois sumiram eu olhei para Rosalie, depois para Alice e Emmett e a gente começou a rir.

\- Melhor casal – Emmett disse.

\- Definitivamente – Rosalie disse.

\- Olá - Edward disse se aproximando de mim de novo enquanto as crianças corriam para a cozinha.

\- Oi – falei der repente me sentindo tímida.

\- Queria me desculpar por hoje cedo, meu leão ele assumiu por um momento, mas eu não ia te machucar.

\- Tudo bem – eu falei – eu não senti medo.

\- Não? – ele perguntou, soando surpreso. Percebi Rosalie arrastando Alice e Emmett para longe e deixando eu e Edward sozinhos.

\- Não, eu... eu imaginei que não fosse me machucar e nem a ninguém – falei.

\- Bom, eu não ia, mas peço desculpas, isso não acontecerá novamente.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Deixa eu me apresentar formalmente, eu sou Edward Cullen – ele estendeu a mão.

\- Isabella, mas me chame de... – falei estendendo a mão para ele, que assim que tocou uma corrente elétrica passou meu corpo me deixando arrepiada.

\- Bella – ele sussurrou.

\- Edward, você pode... – Esme falou chegando na porta que dava acesso a cozinha – oh desculpe – ela disse ao notar nós dois bem próximos, me afastei corando.

\- Sim mãe – Edward disse olhando para ela.

\- Desculpe querido, mas seu tio Eleazar está lá fora junto de seu pai, ele esta te esperando para uma caminhada, e eu precisava que você pegasse aquela panela para mim, você é mais alto que todos – ela sorriu doce.

\- É claro – ele disse e olhou para mim e passou por Esme indo para a cozinha.

\- E você meu bem, o que vai fazer agora? – Esme me perguntou.

\- Oh eu não sei, posso te ajudar com a comida?

\- É claro – ela disse e veio até mim me puxando pelo braço e me levando até a cozinha – você quer comer algo antes? Você chegou, dormiu, fez bagunça com as crianças e ainda não comeu nada.

\- Eu adoraria – falei percebendo que realmente estava com fome.

-x-x-x-

A tarde com Esme foi incrível, ela era uma mulher espetacular e carinhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, nós conversamos por horas enquanto preparávamos a comida do jantar daquela noite, em algum momento as tias de Edward, Rosalie e Jasper apareceram, Carmem era uma mulher muito carinhosa e conversadeira, junto com Didyme que também adorava conversar, a cozinha não ficou silenciosa em nenhum momento.

Era maravilhoso estar perto de uma grande família novamente, eu me sentia extremamente acolhida no meio de todos. Algumas vezes as crianças apareciam com fome e era engraçado ver todas empurrando comida para as pobres crianças, era definitivamente coisa de vó.

\- Vejo que você se enturmou – uma voz soou da porta e todas nós nos viramos, e vimos Edward olhando para mim sorrindo e um homem mais velho, muito bonito atrás dele.

\- Oh, olá Edward – sorri colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para tras da orelha – sim, sua mãe e suas tias são extremamente divertidas e acolhedoras – eu falei carinhosamente sorrindo para elas que riram.

\- Bella, quero que conheça meu marido, e pai das minhas crianças – Esme disse e foi até o senhor mais velho atrás de Edward que sorria – esse é meu esposo Carlisle.

\- Oh, um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Cullen – falei estendendo a mão.

\- Nada de Sr. Cullen, me chama de Carlisle, menina – ele riu e em vez de apertar minha mão, ele me puxou para um abraço – seja bem vinda.

\- Obrigada – eu sorri me afastando e olhei para Edward que sorria para mim.

\- Sera que vocês meninas, me deixam roubar a Bella um pouquinho?

\- Como se pudéssemos lhe impedir – Carmem disse abandando a mão como se tivesse nos expulsando, ele riu e então tomou minha mão na sua e me puxou para fora, era por do sol, quase não conseguia ver pela sombra das arvores.

\- Esta gostando?

\- Sim, é bom estar no meio de uma grande família, as vezes tem sido tão solitário – falei me abraçando e olhando em volta – é bom saber que Emmett e Alice encontraram uma família aqui.

\- E você também.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, você faz parte da família – ele disse parando e tocando meu braço.

\- Oh eu... – eu parei e olhei para seus olhos, um grande engano, eles eram tão verdes e brilhantes que me vi hipnotizada.

\- Você... – ele falou e então seus dedos tocaram meu rosto, traçando suavemente o contorno do meu rosto – tão linda – ele sussurrou e eu estremeci.

\- Edward... – falei e ele puxou fundo o ar.

\- Não posso me conter – ele falou antes de puxar meu rosto para o seu e seus lábios encontrarem o meu. Por um momento estive surpresa de mais para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que sua língua encostou suavemente em meus lábios, me persuadindo para abrir e eu gemi, sentindo um fogo desconhecido pulsando por meu corpo o acendendo para Edward. Assim que abri meus lábios, Edward invadiu, sua língua saqueando minha boca, e eu correspondi o beijo com paixão, envolvendo meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e o puxando para mim. Eu gemi em sua boca de novo, o beijando cada vez mais, até que nós dois tivemos que nos separar pela falta de ar.

Eu pisquei atordoada enquanto recuperava o folego.

\- O que...? – tentei formular uma pergunta, mas não consegui.

\- Minha Bella – ele disse me puxando para seus braços enquanto eu ainda estava atordoada por seu beijo – nunca mais vai se sentir só, você tem a mim agora.

\- Eu... – eu tentei falar.

\- Edward, Bella – a voz de Jasper soou atrás de nós, eu me separei dele rapidamente e olhei para Jasper, ainda meio desorientada – mamãe pediu para dizer que vão servir o jantar – então ele saiu andando de volta para a casa, onde eu podia ver Alice olhando com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Venha, depois eu te explico – ele disse e puxou-me pela mão e me levou de volta para a casa.

-x-x-x-

O jantar com a família Cullen foi muito divertido, todos eram muito animados e a conversa nunca parava. As crianças brincavam e não paravam quietas. Era fácil conversar com todos, conheci alguns membros da matilha que não eram parentes direto da família Cullen, mas ainda eram membros da matilha, e todos eram incrivelmente amigáveis e era claro para todos que ali era mais do que uma matilha e sim uma grande família.

Edward sentou ao meu lado, e conversou comigo durante toda a noite, quando alguém tentava chamar sua atenção, ele respondia, mas nunca mantinha uma conversa, sempre voltava sua atenção para mim.

Emmett e Alice olhavam muito para nós dois, assim como Jasper, Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle, mas não era algo desconfortável. Eu tentei não me sentir atraída pelo irmão mais velhos dos meus cunhados, mas ele estava fazendo um maldito jogo sujo.

Enquanto conversávamos, sua mão estava na minha perna, fazendo uma caricia lenta e sensual que me manteve ligada durante toda a noite. Era inquietante o sentimento de pertencer a esse lugar, e o quanto eu me sentia ligada a Edward, eu não conseguia explicar o que eu estava sentido, era diferente de tudo que eu havia sentido antes com os homens com os quais eu sai.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão conectada, tão ligada e tão responsiva a um homem, e eu só não o conhecia nem a 24 horas. Eu não precisava me envolver com um homem que logo poderia encontrar sua companheira e iria me largar. Eu não precisava disso na minha vida, inclusive por uma família que eu estava parcialmente fazendo parte por causa de Alice e Emmett.

\- Bella, esta tudo bem? – Edward perguntou.

\- Oh sim, tudo bem – eu sorri – só um pouco cansada, dormi muito pouco hoje, as minhas duas horas de sono depois que cheguei ajudaram, mas não muito.

\- Entendo – ele disse.

\- Acho que vou me recolher agora – eu disse e me levantei me despedindo de todos, e dando boa noite, e pedindo minhas sinceras desculpas a Esme por não ajuda-la com a louça, mas eu me sentia esgotada.

Sai da sala e fui em direção as escadas, e logo senti alguém atrás de mim, e quando me virei era Edward.

\- Vou acompanha-la ao quarto – ele disse.

\- Não precisa – eu falei, não queria dizer que não queria ficar muito próxima a ele, que ele me fazia me sentir estranha e que era melhor ficar longe.

\- Eu insisto – ele disse e tocou meu braço e me acompanhou enquanto subia as escadas – ansiosa para a véspera de natal amanha?

\- Oh sim – eu falei sorrindo para ele – é o meu feriado favorito.

\- O meu também – ele disse – ansiosa para ganhar presentes?

\- Não vou mentir, eu estou muito ansiosa – eu ri – eu amo ganhar presentes.

\- Bom saber disso – ele falou, e então chegamos ao meu quarto.

\- Bom... – falei abrindo a porta – obrigada por...

Mas fui interrompida por seu lábios. Por um momento fiquei surpresa, mas logo não pude resistir e retribui o beijo, a mesma paixão de antes reacendeu com força. Então o beijo apaixonado foi se tornando ainda mais sensual, e suas mãos começaram a deslizar por minhas costas até chegar a minha bunda, onde o mesmo apertou com força, fazendo com o que um gemido saísse entre o beijo.

Quando Edward se afastou, estávamos ofegantes.

\- Quero você – ele disse em meu ouvido enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha – por favor diga que me quer também – ele falou se afastando o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos.

Perdida em seu olhar eu não consegui dizer não, não quando meu corpo estava inflamado pelo desejo que ele havia despertado. Então acenei a cabeça, sem ser capaz de falar.

Edward não perdeu tempo, com suas mãos ainda na minha bunda, ele desceu o suficiente para puxar minhas pernas para cima, fazendo com que eu passasse os braços em seu pescoço as pressas para evitar cair, e então ele entrou em meu quarto e fechou a porta com os pés, e me carregou até a cama, e me depositou cuidadosamente sobre ela. E então segurou meu rosto, acariciando-o com os dedos todo meu rosto e focando em meus lábios, já levemente inchado por causa de seus beijos.

\- Tão linda, você é mais perfeita do que eu esperava – ele disse, o que não fez muito sentido, mas não tive tempo de perguntar, ele me empurrou um pouco pra trás, o suficiente para sua boca voltar a minha.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Edward**

Beijar Bella era com certeza uma das melhores coisas que eu já tinha feito na minha vida. Eu realmente tentei ir com calma com ela, mas não consegui, meus instintos, meu leão, tudo gritava para reclama-la. Quando a beijei mais cedo pela primeira vez, eu tive que me conter para não toma-la ali mesmo. E agora no jantar eu prometi a eu mesmo que eu iria trazê-la para o quarto e a deixaria dormir, pois ela realmente parecia cansada, mas não consegui de novo.

E agora aqui estou eu, provando mais de seus lábios, sentindo seu corpo contra o meu e suas pernas se abrindo para acomodar meu corpo contra o seu. Se isso não era o paraíso, eu não sabia o que era.

Me afastei um pouco para deixa-la respirar, mas não consegui tirar meus lábios de sua pele, beijei seu queixo, sua bochecha e desci para seu pescoço, seu ombro que eu pude sentir meu canino se alongando com a vontade de morde-la, mas me forcei a me segurar, eu não podia mordê-la ainda, eu precisava explicar para ela o que ela era para mim antes. Então segui dando beijinhos e mordidinhas em seu pescoço. E ouvindo seus suspiros. Suas mãos apertavam meus ombros e eu desci um pouco para o seu decote.

\- Edward – ela suspirou e eu amei ouvir meu nome soando dessa forma por seus lábios.

Me levantei um pouco o suficiente para puxar a sua blusa para cima, Bella prontamente me ajudou a tira-la, então aproveitei para a tirar a minha também e quando olhei ela havia tirado também seu sutiã, e contive um ofego. Seus seios eram lindos, eram não muito grande, mas também não eram pequenos, com lindos mamilos cor de rosa que apontavam para mim. Eu gemi e me abaixei capturando o mamilo esquerdo com a boca e com massageei o direito. E como eu havia imaginado, ele coube perfeitamente na minha mão.

Ao sentir meus lábios em seu mamilo, Bella gemeu e arqueou as costas para mim, e senti sua mão em meu cabelo. Estimulado com seu gemido eu chupei forte seu mamilo, e passei a língua por ele, brincando, dei também algumas mordidinhas, nada muito forte. Quando terminei, seus lindo seios estavam vermelhos e pontudos, e tinha uma leve mancha roxa se formando entre eles. Suspirei em descontentamento comigo mesmo, eu havia sido um pouco bruto de mais com minha companheira. Quando passei para o mamilo direito eu tentei repetir tudo que havia feito, mas tentei ser mais delicado para não machuca-la.

Meu pau doía de tão duro, e meu leão ronronava de satisfação por estar com sua companheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me pressionava para reclama-la, ele queria ela ligada a ele logo, e eu também, mas não queria ser precipitado, não com ela.

\- Edward – Bella gemeu e eu para dar algum alivio a nós dois abaixei meu quadril, fazendo com que meu pau encostasse em seu centro, e então rocei lentamente meu pau em sua buceta, mesmo com a barreira de roupas, eu podia senti-la, e ela também, pois gemeu puxando meu cabelo. Então rocei ainda mais duro nela, o prazer era sem igual. Não tinha nada em comparação.

\- Bella – suspirei deitando meu rosto em seu peito. Rosnei antes beijar o centro entre seus seios, e então descer, passando a língua por sua barriga até chegar no fecho da calça. Então me separei e olhei para ela, que olhava para mim o rosto vermelho, os lábios entreabertos vermelhos e inchados e a área envolta toda avermelhada da minha barba e os olhos brilhando, a visão me tirou o folego, ela era perfeita.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Bella**

Eu tremia, meu corpo estava desperto e necessitado, meus seios sensíveis, e minha boceta doía, eu nunca havia estado tão excitada. Edward me despertou como nunca havia sido desperta antes. Quando ele parou logo perto da minha calça e me olhou, eu não pude evitar em implorar para ele continuar.

\- Por favor, Edward.

E foi tudo que foi preciso antes de ele abrir os botões do meu jeans e eu ansiosamente levantar os quadris para ajudá-lo a tirar, ele aproveitou e tirou a minha calcinha junta. O vento frio do quarto bateu em minha boceta que parecia ferver, eu podia ver uma fina linha de humidade ligando minha calcinha a minha boceta, mas ela foi quebrada enquanto ele puxava cada vez mais a minha calça pra baixo, ele se afastou e eu terminei de tira-las e joguei pro lado. E então olhei para ele, e ele me observava, seus olhos famintos, como se eu fosse uma comida suculenta que ele adoraria devorar. Mas também tinha admiração em seus olhos, e algo que não consegui identificar.

\- Linda – ele suspirou e então tocou meus lábios e desceu pelo queixo e meus seios, e foi descendo até a minha boceta, mas parou antes de toca-la.

\- Edward – implorei – por favor, eu preciso de você, não me faça implorar.

\- Você nunca precisará implorar por nada, minha Bella, tudo o que quiser só precisa pedir e será seu – ele disse e se inclinou espalmando minhas pernas até tê-las bem abertas para ele. Senti seu rosto em meu monte de vênus, onde ele depositou suaves beijos, sua barba raspando perto da entrada da minha boceta, eu tremi em antecipação, e então ele foi para a lateral, beijando minha virilha, mas se mantendo longe da minha boceta, apesar de sentir sua barba raspando nelas de leve, me fazendo choramingar de tesão.

\- Edward – implorei e tentei levantar meus quadris, mas ele me tinha bem presa.

\- Paciência, minha Bella – ele disse indo pro outro lado, deixando sua barba raspar pela minha boceta me fazendo gemer pelo menor estimulo e repetiu o mesmo processo, dando beijinhos na minha virilha e subindo para minha perna.

Eu queria chorar de frustração, eu estava tão excitada, que estava considerando realmente me masturbar se ele não fizesse algo logo. E quando o olhava ele tinha seus lindos olhos verdes focado em mim de forma intensa.

Mas então ele abriu ainda mais minhas pernas, e os grandes lábios da minha boceta se separam. E ele parou por um momento olhando.

\- Puta merda, gatinha, você está tão molhada para mim, eu posso ver seu mel escorrendo até a sua linda bundinha, e seu clitóris está inchado e pedindo beijos, você quer que eu beije seu pequeno e inchado clitóris?

\- Sim, sim por favor – implorei tentando de novo erguer meu quadril para seu rosto, mas ele ainda me tinha firme.

\- Deus, não posso mais resistir, gatinha, seu cheiro está me matando – e então ele se curvou e finalmente, finalmente sua língua em minha boceta e nós dois gememos, e então Edward começou a brincar com meu clitóris, e eu perdi a capacidade de respirar.

Eu sinceramente não sabia como eu não estava morrendo por falta de oxigênio no cérebro, pois eu não sentia o ar, a junção de sua língua, seus lábios e sua barba era indescritível. E Edward sabia bem o que estava fazendo, ele chupou, lambeu minha boceta com a maestria de um mestre. Ele me teve chegando ao orgasmo em minutos, e foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Por um momento a vista ficou preta, por que tudo que eu via, sentia, cheirava e ouvia era o prazer do meu orgasmo. Eu tinha plena consciência que havia gritado seu nome alto o suficiente para a casa inteira ouvir, mas eu não tive tempo para me importar com isso, pois ele continuou me lambendo e agora adicionou seu dedo a brincadeira, eu podia sentir seu dedo grande e grosso entrando lentamente em mim, e depois outro, e no terceiro, ele já me tinha gritando novamente.

E foi aí que ele se afastou e me deu tempo para eu me recuperar dos dois orgasmos que ele havia me dado. Levou um tempinho até eu conseguir respirar novamente. E nesse tempo todo ele ficou me observando, seus olhos cheio de luxuria.

\- Você é magnifica quando goza para mim, gatinha. Mas agora eu quero meu pau em você. Você quer meu pau?

Eu acenei para ele, mas ele sorriu, um sorriso meia boca muito sexy e balançou a cabeça.

\- Não gatinha, se você quiser meu pau, você tem que pedir.

\- Por favor Edward, me foda agora.

\- Bom – ele disse e se levantou e tirou os sapatos rapidamente, e então ele abriu o botão da calça e puxou o zíper, assim que o zíper abriu seu pau pulou fora. Meus olhos se arregalaram, ele era enorme, e grosso, e estava obviamente muito duro, ele se erguia orgulhosamente alcançando até quase o seu umbigo. Eu estava fodida, literalmente.

Olhar Edward inteiramente nu era algo a se apreciar, ele era incrível, seu corpo forte e musculoso, seu abdômen definido, sua perna musculosa, ele não era muito peludo, os pelos em volta de seu sexo eram curtos e bem aparados. Lambi os lábios institivamente querendo provar todo seu corpo, mas agora eu queria seu pau.

\- Você me olhando assim, gatinha, vai fazer com que eu não dure, e nós não queremos isso, não é? – ele perguntou enquanto massageava seu pau duro enquanto subia de volta na cama, e meu corpo tremeu pela antecipação. Me ergui e alcancei seu pau, e substitui sua mão pela minha.

Eu o sentia tão duro e macio em minha mão, que por um momento eu fiquei fascinada sentindo seu pau entre ela, a glande estava inchada e vermelha e eu podia ver o pré-semem saindo, e não me contive passei a língua sobre ele provando seu gosto. Ouvi seu gemido rouco que me estimulou a envolver a boca em torno da glande e a chupar forte.

\- Gatinha, pare, ou eu vou gozar, e eu quero gozar no sua boceta – ele disse me afastando dele – prometo que depois eu deixarei você brincar com meu pau, mas agora, eu quero ele dentro de você.

\- Sim – falei me deitando novamente e o puxando para mim.

Edward me beijou e eu podia sentir sua barba molhada em meu queixo, meu gosto em sua boca, o beijo era quente, fodidamente quente. Eu podia sentir seu pau roçando meu estomago, e então senti a mão de Edward por entre nossos corpos e então ele ajustou seu pau em minha boceta e ficou roçando ele da minha entrada até meu clitóris, eu gemia entre o beijo e mexia os quadris, então ele parou, o seu pau bem na minha entrada e então forçou lentamente para dentro.

Nós dois nos separamos e gememos juntos, a sensação de ser preenchida por ele, era de mais, eu me sentia cheia de mais. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu enfiar tudo eu estava revirando os olhos com o prazer de ser tão preenchida por esse homem.

\- Tão apertada – ouvi o grunhido de Edward.

\- Por favor Edward – falei, uma suplica para que ele se mexesse. Então ele começou a se mover, primeiro ele estocava devagar e profundamente, então ele começou a aumentar o ritmo. Eu gemia e tateava seu corpo, o apertando perto de mim, seu peito roçando em meus mamilos, tudo era bom de mais. Era o melhor sexo da minha vida.

\- Edward – falei gemendo sentindo o pico do meu prazer aumentando – eu vou...

\- Sim – ele grunhiu – junto comigo, gatinha.

\- Sim – fechei os olhos sentindo o prazer que tomava conta de mim.

\- Abra os olhos, quero olhar nos seus olhos quando gozar.

Abri os olhos e encontrei seu olhar firme, apaixonado e intenso. Enquanto meu despencava em meu orgasmo delirante e antes da minha vista embaçar pelo prazer eu pude ver seus olhos mudando para um dourado intenso e ouvi vagamente sua voz dizer "minha" antes de sentir seus dentes perfurarem o meu pescoço, e ao invés da dor eu acabei gozando novamente enquanto algo dentro de mim despertava eu entrava no mundo da inconsciência.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Edward**

Por um momento senti o pânico me preencher antes de desmaiar de exaustão junto a minha Bella. Eu a havia mordido, eu a havia marcado, eu não havia conseguido me controlar. Maldição eu fiz tudo errado. Enquanto tentava lutar contra meu corpo exausto eu tentei pensar no que poderia fazer, mas não pensei em nada. Só me resta esta aqui para ela quando ela acordasse, ela teria uma grande surpresa.

Com isso em mente, deixei o sono me levar enquanto a puxava para meus braços.

-x-x-x-

 **Pov. Bella**

Abri os olhos e os pisquei lentamente com a claridade da luz do dia. Suspirei me alongando, senti um corpo quente ao meu lado e foquei em Edward. Suspirei feliz lembrando da nossa noite incrível. Estiquei minha mão para toca-lo, mas então parei, encarando em choque a grande pata com uma pelagem amarelo clara, típica de felinos, na verdade eu já havia visto uma pata parecida com essa com Alice e Rosalie, então gritei, havia um leão conosco na cama. Mas ao invés de ouvir meu grito eu ouvi um rugido, que acordou Edward, que levantou apressado me olhando. Eu me levantei e algo estava errado, eu era mais baixa que Edward, mas não era daquele jeito, olhei pra baixo e vi patas. E gritei de novo, mas de novo saiu como um rugido.

PUTA QUE PARIU EU VIREI UM GATO.

\- Bella, gatinha, calma – Edward disse me olhando com as mãos para cima.

O filho da puta quer que eu fique calma, como é que alguém fica calmo quando você vira um gato da noite pro dia? Eu senti a leoa, esse ser, ai meu deus, seja lá o que for, ficar ofendida por eu ter chamado de gato. O que é meio estranho, por que... eles são gatos, gatos grandes, mas ainda assim... gatos.

Então essa leoa assumiu indo até Edward e se esfregando nele.

 _Companheiro_ , ela sussurrou para mim. E eu gelei. Companheiros. Então olhei para Edward com novos olhos.

 _"_ _O que é ter um companheiro, Rosalie?"_

 _"_ _É quando encontramos nossa segunda metade, a pessoa que vamos viver e partilhar a vida juntos, eu sou dele e ele é meu, e juntos somos só um. Nenhuma outro homem vai ser para mim o que o Emmett é. Sem ele eu não sou nada, não era nada. Eu era incompleta, vazia e solitária. Com ele eu luz, sou amor, sou feliz. Sei nunca estarei só, porque sempre terei ele. É amor puro e simples, sem complicações, sem maquinações, paqueras, traição, sem nada. Nós sabemos que encontramos a pessoa certa pelo cheiro, o cheiro é único, uma mistura de tudo que é favorito para nós, é um cheiro que nos atrai e nos liga, nosso leão reconhece imediatamente o companheiro. É uma aceitação pelas duas partes. A humana e a animal."_

 _"_ _Parece intenso – falei."_

 _"_ _E é, mas não precisa ter medo, porque é esse é um amor puro, não faria mal, não tem intenção de machucar, morreríamos antes de machucar nossos companheiros, eles são parte de nós, um companheiro morrer é como sentenciar o outro a morte, um não pode viver sem o outro, nosso mundo agora gira em torno dele."_

 _"_ _É lindo – falei emocionada, e com um pouco de inveja dos meus irmãos"_

Agora aqui estava eu olhando para meu companheiro, algo que nunca pensei que teria. " _Ele é nosso"_ minha leoa falou, " _nosso para cuidar, nosso para amar"._ Sim, nosso.

\- Bella, me perdoe, eu perdi o controle – ele dizia enquanto se agachava na minha altura e acariciava meu novo corpo peludo, que ronronava ao sentir seu toque – eu tinha planejado falar com você antes, mas eu não consegui me controlar, não consegui controlar meu leão. Deixa eu lhe ensinar a voltar para seu corpo humano para podermos conversar – ele falou e então se afastou – pense em seu corpo humano, como você se sente, qual a sensação da sua pele, suas pernas e mãos.

Quanto mais eu ia pensando em mim, mais eu me sentia diferente, e logo eu estava de volta ao normal. Olhei minhas mãos e pés que não haviam mudado, nem crescido pelos além da forma animal e da presença da minha leoa no fundo da minha cabeça, eu me sentia eu mesma.

\- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Ainda não, mas vai ficar – falei e olhei para ele – somos companheiros, não somos?

\- Sim, eu soube logo que senti seu cheiro, por isso ataquei você, eu estava na forma de leão antes, e não consegui controla-lo quando sentimos seu cheiro.

\- Oh – exclamei de olhos arregalados, eu não sabia o que dizer, eu estava levemente assustada, esta acontecendo tudo tão rápido.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me puxou delicadamente, ate que eu tivesse sentada em seu colo, ele tocou meu rosto carinhosamente e me perdi em sua caricia, era bom.

\- Eu sei que fiz as coisas de forma errada e sem controle, mas me permita ama-lá, me deixe fazer você feliz e cuidar de você. Minha vida sem você não faz mais sentido, agora com você aqui, eu me pergunto se alguma vez teve sentido. Me aceite como seu e eu prometo fazê-la feliz até meus espirito deixar esse mundo, e se me for permitido, ainda além.

Eu suspirei emocionada, eu nunca havia ouvido palavras tão bonitas faladas para mim com tanta intensidade e paixão. Como não me permitir sentir isso, como não me permitir ter o que tanto sonhei sendo entregue a mim. Eu estava assustada, sim, mas eu podia por meus medos de lado e confiar em Edward, suspirei sentindo seu cheiro que agora parecia mais forte, um cheiro delicioso que fazia eu querer me afogar nele.

\- Tudo bem – falei e olhei para ele – eu quero ser sua companheira.

Então ele abriu um lindo sorriso de menino que havia ganhado o melhor presente do mundo e me beijou profundamente e apaixonadamente até eu ficar sem folego, então se afastou.

\- Eu prometo a ti, Isabella Swan, amarei, cuidarei e a honrarei por toda minha existência, sou seu mais humilde servo, sou seu. Obrigada por aceitar ser minha.

Eu sorri e deitei meu rosto em seu tronco e suspirei feliz, eu sabia que agora as coisas iam mudar, mas tudo bem, eu estava feliz com isso.

-x-x-x-

O dia foi muito agitado, principalmente logo de manhã no café quando saímos do quarto e parecia que todo mundo sabia o que havíamos feito, eu não consegui olhar para ninguém nos olhos, e ainda tinha Emmett que fazia piadinhas, mas eu o fiz calar a boca rapidinho. No mais todos aceitaram muito bem, e não acharam estranho tudo ser tão rápido. Esme havia me dito que Carlisle a viu e a puxou para um quarto no segundo que sentiu seu cheiro, ela já era shifter, então não reclamou pois também reconheceu ele como companheiro.

Aos poucos fui me sentindo mais à-vontade, por ser vésperas de natal, estava todo mundo ocupado organizando tudo para a celebração dessa noite, mas Edward pediu para que tirássemos um tempo para ele me mostrasse o que era ser uma leoa, então logo depois do café da manha nós saímos para a floresta e ele me ensinou a voltar a ser leoa, era basicamente o mesmo que para voltar a ser humana. Nos corremos por horas, a sensação era maravilhosa e diferente de tudo que eu havia sentido, brincamos um com o outro e até mesmo ficamos só deitados um junto ao outro. Mas quando ficou muito tarde, decidimos voltar para ajudar os outros.

A partir desse momento quase não tivemos tempo para nós, entre mais decoração Natalina, embrulho de presentes, e a preparação da ceia de natal, o tempo o correu e quando vimos, já era hora de nos arrumar para a festa. As crianças estavam animadas e loucas para abrir os presentes que o Papai Noel iria trazer.

Eu e Edward optamos por nos arrumar em quartos separados, pois juntos não daria certo e acabaríamos na cama novamente, então já em meu quarto eu peguei a roupa que havia comprado para o natal, e peguei minha toalha e fui tomar um banho. Tomei um banho morno, agora por ser shifter notei algumas diferenças em meu corpo, como por exemplo, o fato de não sentir mais tanto frio. O que achei bem positivo, mas como a temperatura tinha esfriado e tinha previsão de neve para amanhã ou depois, ainda estava frio o suficiente para eu não enfrentar uma água gelada.

Assim que sai do banho me enrolei na toalha e sequei meus cabelos até ele estar liso e brilhante e sequinho. Aproveitei e fiz uma maquiagem bem leve, esfumaçando meu olho em tons de cinza e branco, passei um batom vermelho mate. E então finalmente fui por minha roupa, coloquei uma meia calça grossa preta, e meu vestido vermelho de mangas cumpridas e decote em coração, a saia ia até quatro dedos acima do joelho, meio rodadinho e soltinho. Calcei um salto preto brilhante, e coloquei algumas joias simples, um brinco que mamãe me deu, e um colar que papai havia me dado em meu aniversário de 18 anos.

Assim que fiquei pronta eu sai do quarto e fui em direção a área de festas Cullen, que ficava aqui na casa principal, era um espaço enorme que cabia toda a matilha. O salão estava ricamente decorado para o natal, a lareira estava ligada, e protegida para que as crianças não se aproximassem muito. A arvore de Natal que havíamos montado havia sido trazida para dentro do salão. A mesa de jantar estava posta, e as outras mesas pequenas estavam organizadas e decoradas, tocava uma música natalina, o cd da Mariah Carey de natal.

Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina e seus companheiros já estavam por lá. Tanya andava de um lado pro outro segurando Antony para lá e para cá, fazendo que Riley a seguisse como uma cachorrinho preocupado. Ela era extremamente divertida e atrapalhada, hoje ela havia confessado que tinha tido uma paixonite por Edward na adolescência, mas que quando conheceu Riley ele virou seu mundo inteiro, e que ela estava muito feliz por nós dois, ela disse que encontrar seu companheiro é a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu, e estava feliz que agora Edward tinha o mesmo. Eu não senti ciúmes, pois eu entendia que ela era nova e Edward era um homem bonito, da mesma forma que eu entendi que ela me disse que apesar de acha-lo atraente e tudo mais, sempre soube que não era ele que estava reservado para ela, e segundo ela, Edward nunca poderia chegar perto de seu Riley, e depois ela passou a reclamar do quanto ele estava a deixando louca, pelo fato da gravidez, ela disse inclusive que ele queria comprar uma cadeira de rodas para ela se locomover, e não precisar se cansar.

\- Hey Bella, - ela disse me olhando e veio quase saltitando para vir falar comigo, eu sinceramente tinha que tirar o chapel pra essa mulher, gravida de trigêmeos segurando um bebe de quatro e ainda tinha pique para dar pulinhos, que deus me abençoe com a mesma energia quando for minha vez – veja que coisa mais fofa o Antony esta – ela suspirou toda boba para o menininho que estava vestindo uma blusa xadrez vermelha e preta e uma calça jeans, e uma gravata borboleta, e um all star, totalmente estiloso, e com grandes bochechas.

\- Olá menino Antony, que menino lindo você esta – falei passando a mão em suas bochechas fofas.

\- Oi tia Bella – ele falou com sua vozinha infantil e doce.

\- Oh deus que coisa linda – Tanya grunhiu e olhou para Riley – é bom que nossos filhos sejam tão fofos quanto Antony, Riley.

Riley parou olhando para ela, e então ele olhou para cima e depois voltou a olhar para ela.

\- Serão ainda mais fofos, amor.

\- Okay – ela disse e olhou para mim piscando divertida – vamos Antony, venha ajudar a Tia Tanya roubar doces.

E como se ele tivesse alguma escolha, ela saiu andando com ele no colo e Riley logo atrás.

Eu ri e fui até Esme.

\- Oi querida – ela disse me abraçando – esta linda.

\- Oi Esme, obrigada – eu sorri – você precisa de ajuda com algo?

\- Oh, não meu bem, ta tudo organizado já – ela disse – agora é só aproveitar. Edward foi com Jasper, Emmett e Garrett comprar algumas bebidas na cidade próxima, logo deve estar chegando. – ela disse.

\- Oh, entendi – falei sorrindo e me sentei junto com ela na mesa, e começamos a conversar, logo Alice e Rosalie se juntaram a nós, e Carmem e Kate apareceram depois e ficamos conversando animadamente, as crianças corriam pelo salão, havíamos colocado um pula pula no fundo, que estava fazendo muito sucesso com as crianças.

\- Olá meninas – Emmett entrou no salão todo arrumado e segurando alguns refrigerantes, cervejas e outros destilados e foi até o frízer – chegamos.

Então, Jasper, Edward e Garrett apareceram carregando bebidas também. Assim que eles descarregaram todas as bebidas, eles vieram até nós.

\- Olá gatinha – Edward disse me puxando para seus braços e me dando um longo beijo, e agradeci por estar usando um batom super resistente, porque se não a gente tava ferrado. Então ele separou e me olhou por um momento – já disse que você é linda?

\- Acho que sim – falei fazendo cara de pensativa.

\- Bom, vamos corrigir isso então – ele disse sorridente – você é linda.

\- Obrigada – eu sorri e beijei seu queixo.

A festa foi incrível, todo mundo se divertindo e dançando, eu dancei muito, com Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Carlisle e até mesmo Riley. A comida estava maravilhosa, e a companhia excelente, eu não me divertia assim em um natal em anos. E definitivamente amava o fato da casa estar cheia. Edward e eu dançamos muito, eu havia descoberto que ele era um excelente dançarino. Quando era quase meia noite, Carlisle saiu disfarçadamente, Edward havia me contado que todo ano ele se vestia de Papai Noel e distribuía todos os presentes que todos compraram, era a tradição de natal deles.

Quando deu meia noite à musica parou, as crianças gritaram felizes e logo ouviram sininhos, aí que ficaram enlouquecidas mesmo. Eu sorri me reencostando em Edward e então Carlisle entrou e eu quase ri, quase. A fantasia era mto bem feita, mas ainda assim parecia engraçada nele, a barriga falsa, a barba falsa, eu queria muito rir. Mas me controlei.

\- Ho ho ho – ele grunhiu para as crianças e forçou uma voz estranha – feliz natal!

E então ele passou a entregar os presentes paras as crianças, sinceramente pelo tamanho do saco de presente ele tinha que ser muito forte, porque puta merda o negócio tava atolado de coisa. Logo todo mundo foi recebendo seus presentes, e agradecendo as pessoas que haviam dado, e logo Carlisle se aproximou de Edward e eu, e ele tirou alguns pacotes e entregou para nós, antes de piscar e passar pro próximo.

Eu tive que me afastar de Edward e me sentar na mesa, colocando os presentes em cima da mesa, e então peguei o presente de Emmett e Alice, os dois haviam me comprado uma passagem e hospedagem para passar duas semanas na Grécia, eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Caralho – falei e mostrei para Edward que também estava desembrulhando seus presentes – acho que vamos para Grecia.

\- Opa – ele riu e olhou as passagens – nunca ganhei viagens de presente – ele fez um biquinho.

\- Que bebezão – falei e beijei seu biquinho e ri, então abri o de Rosalie, que era uma bolça da Chanel preta, linda, e eu suspirei, eu queria muito essa bolça faz tempo.

\- Ouch cara, que foda – ouvi Edward dizer olhando pro relógio da Armani.

\- Que bonito – falei olhando – a sua cara.

\- Obrigado – ele sorriu, o lindo sorriso de menino que me fazia suspirar.

Abri então o presente de Jasper, eu abri e suspirei, um lindo par de brincos com singelos diamantes em formato de coração. Suspirei, realmente lindo. E então olhei para o ultimo presente, não tinha nome da pessoa que me deu, abri o presente e vi uma pequena caixinha, pensei ser outro brinco, mas ao abrir eu ofeguei, ao ver um lindo anel, com aros dourados e um rubi na ponta solitário. Deslumbrante e delicado, olhei para cima e vi Edward me observando.

\- Você gostou? – ele perguntou.

\- Foi você? – arregalei os olhos surpresa.

Ele sorriu e se levantou na cadeira e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas.

\- Não irei lhe pedir em casamento agora, minha Bella – ele disse – vou lhe dar um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de sermos companheiro, esse é um simples presente de natal, mas não se engane minha linda, logo você será minha perante as leis do casamento.

\- Oh – eu ofeguei e olhei para o anel, que ele pegou e ajudou a colocar no meu dedo. – eu nem comprei algo para você – funguei.

\- Não precisa, gatinha, você é o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhei, não preciso de mais nada além de você, minha linda companheira de natal – ele falou e puxou pela nuca delicadamente para que eu o beijasse.

Assim que nos separamos ele encostou sua testa na minha.

\- Eu te amo, Bella. Feliz Natal – ele disse.

\- Eu também te amo, Edward – sim eu o amava, meu coração já pulsava só para ele – Feliz Natal!

 **FIM \O/**

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Deixa um comentariozinho! ^-^**


End file.
